Akatsuki Heist
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: When Deidara's student gets deadly ill and needs an expensive surgery, the akatsuki gang group has to figure out a way to get the money and FAST! R&R SasoDei, YAOI
1. A Heist?

Akatsuki Heist

"But how are we going to get the money un?!" Deidara yelled into Itachi's ear.

"Calm down Deidara."

"CALM DOWN?? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN UN?? KARI-CHAN NEEDS A SERVER OPORRATION AND WE HAVE NO MONEY FOR IT UN!" Deidara yelled louder.

"The boys got a point, how are we ever going to make that much money so fast?" Kakuzu said.

* * *

_Okay un, let me take a minute to explain this all. My name is Deidara un. I'm 17 years old and I'm in this gang called 'Akatsuki' along with my best friend Sasori un. What un? Never heard of the Akatsuki? Well we are this group of guys that love to cause trouble un. Its so much fun un!_

_Anyways, since our group is filled of older teens, we decided to take in some youngins and train them up to with hold the name 'Akatsuki'. We each take one to train un. Mine is a cute little girl with short silver hair and midnight blonde eyes un. She is only 8 but is a great future akatsuki! Her name is Kari un._

_Kari-chan is a really sweet girl but she has such a horrible life un. See; she is telekinetic which means she can control things with her mind; I had Sasori Danna explain it to me un. But since she is telekinetic she spends a lot of her life in a hospital to run tests. One of which these tests caused Kari-chan to go blind un! The tests put a major strain on Kari-chan's brain un._

* * *

"How the fuck did this happen?" Hidan asked Deidara.

"Well, apparently one of the tests they ran caused her to get brain cancer un. And the only one that can cure it is in the Hidden Tea Village un." Deidara tried to explain while trying to calm down.

"Well that sucks, fucken doctors." Hidan swore.

"Yeah the girl doesn't deserve this treatment…" Kisame said. Deidara started to cry again. Sasori put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Dei don't cry." Deidara started sniffing trying to hold back his tears. The door to the hospital room that they where all sitting infront of suddenly flew open, revealing a girl with blue hair tied up in a bun while some escaped. Deidara looked up at the girl, his eyes still spilling with tears.

"How is she Konan?!" Deidara asked the blue haired girl.

"She wants to see you and Sasori." See said gesturing towards the room. Deidara immediately ran into the room with Sasori slowly following behind.

"Dei-Deidara-sempai?" A silver haired girl said her midnight blue eyes slowly open. Deidara ran to the girl holding onto one of her hands.

"I'm here un." He sat down on a seat that was positioned next to the bed. "Sasori-Dana is here too un." Sasori pulled another chair up sitting next to his friend.

"It hurts sempai. It hurts so bad." Tears started to fill her eyes. "Please make it stop..." The tears started to run down her cheeks. Deidara lifted his hand slowly wiping away the tears.

"Don't worry un. I'll free you from this pain no matter what." Deidara spoke while his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Th-thank you sempai." Her eyes slowly started to close. Deidaras eyes widened. "Kari?"

"Deidara she is just sleeping." Sasori spoke reassuring his friend. Deidara slowly nodded looking at the girl for a long time. Sasori rose from his seat after sitting for awhile, man did he hate to wait.

"Dei we should go so she can rest."

"Alright." He slowly rose looking at the girl one last time. She looked so helpless and innocent. He quickly leaned in, lightly kissing the girl on her forehead. "I Promise un." With that said Deidara followed Sasori out of the room.

* * *

"We have to do something un!" Deidara yelled as the group returned to their hideout, which was a house that all of them split the bills for. It was small; small kitchen, 1 bathroom, 2 bedrooms and a living room.

"I agree." The all turned around, shocked to hear the voice that had spoke. It was the leader of their gang, Pein. He barely spoke to the whole group at once, he mostly talked to Konan and she would tell them what he wanted them to do.

"Leader-sama?" Konan questioned him. Pein had many piercings and short spiky auburn hair. Pein walked closer to the group.

"Her gift is something very desirable. We might be able to use it some time later on." They all nodded understanding what their leader meant.

"So the question is still up in the air. How do we do it?" Kakuzu asked the group. Hidan sat down on one of the couches in the living room and laid his head back in thought.

"We can rob a bunch fucking people."

"Do you know how much attention that will attract and how many people we will have to rob to achieve our goal?" Itachi said leaning against a wall.

"Itachi's right. We don't need all that attention right now." Kisame said sitting down next to Hidan. Sasori cupped his chin in a thinking thought.

"What is it Sasori un?" Deidara questioned his friend. Sasori looked over at Deidara with a serious look on his face.

"We could do a heist."

"A heist?" Konan asked.

"Yeah. My cousin Kankuro works at that casino down the street, I bet I can get us to help us pull off a heist at that place." Hidan grinned.

"Sounds like a lot of fucking fun. I'm in."

"Me too un!" Deidara said as Pein smirked walking out of the room. They all looked over at their leader while he exited.

"Leader-sama?" Deidara asked. Pein waved them the back of his hand.

"Go ahead with your heist, just don't mess the fuck up." Deidara smiled at his leader.

"Thank you leader-sama."

Hey Guys! I need some pairing ideas for Deidara; I was thinking SasoDei or DeiKon. Which do you prefer?? Please vote! and QUICK! I need your imput so I ca work on chapter two..**SASODEI OR DEIKON?? VOTE NOW!**

I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter, I am looking forward to writing chapter two!

Chihiro


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey guys, this is just a notice; from now on this story is going to be Sasodei!

I'm going to have alot of fun writing it as sasodei but I never have wrote yaoi before nor do I have many ideas to do with them so if you have any ideas please let me know, cause this was originally going to be DeidaraXKonan but I got out voted xD

So, expect a new chapter within the next week, I'm going to the hospital wensday (October 29, 2008) and I am skipping school the day before so I should have some free time to write, but if you have an idea let me know please!

Chihiro


End file.
